Cat and Mouse
by Amulet Strawberry
Summary: Amu is fresh out of college when she is hired by Easter Records to be the PA of one of their stars. Little does she know that this star is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, spoilt brat of the band Stray. How will she deal? Amuto, Miru, Ranseki and more! An AU fan fiction.
1. Encounter with the Devil Incarnate

Keirii: Hiya! Its me, I'm back! Yes I'm not dead, just unreliable. I know I haven't updated my Haruhi Suzumiya stuff in ages byt I've had major writers block in that department. To those of you reading my one shot collection, I will get round to it in the next few weeks. I'm probably going to go nuts and write loads of stuff like a maniac before the end of the summer holiday because once its over I won't get as much computer time as before. Why you ask? Because I, slacker Keirii, have actually managed to get a work based learning course at a college a long way away from my home. Its only one day a week at college but I'm so happy! XD Reaseheath is supposed to be one of the best!

EDIT: Okay I changed how the met, I was reminded through an anonimous review (Lustre Purgez) that it was out of character for Amu to swoon over Ikuto. I swear I could have slammed my head on my desk a few times! I try my hardest to keep all the characters in my fan fics in character and can't belive I made such a mistake! Thank you Lustre Purgez, I hope this is a little better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or its sexy characters stares at Ikuto. But I'd LOVE to own him!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kampai!"

"Not another drinking contest! Kukai-kun! Stop trying to get Nagihiko drunk!"

"C'mon Kairi-chan, relax! You look like some stuffy old sensei! Here, if you unbutton your shirt a little those girls at the bar are bound to take some notice!"

"Yaya-san!"

Amu laughed and smiled at her boyfriend as he squeezed her hand. On her other side Ran and Miki cheered for Nagihiko as he slammed down his empty glass before Kukai. Su gasped as the cheerful young man set down his own glass with a defeated sigh and promptly fell from his seat unconscious.

Nagihiko laughed "Looks like my night ends here." He said, grinning as he stood and stumbled over to his snoring friend "Kukai my friend, you are extremely lucky we live in the same block." He shook the man a little in an attempt to wake him up.

Kukai's eyes opened a little and he smirked up at Nagihiko "I win tha' bet Nag-ko…I go' yah hammer'd! Oo's da man? Kukai's da man!" he slurred as Nagihiko pulled him to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulders.

Nagihiko chuckled "The bet was if you could do it without getting yourself drunk Kukai. I'm a hell of a lot more sober than you."

Amu giggled "Are you sure you can manage though Nagihiko? You are a bit wobbly on your feet yourself."

Kairi stood hastily, his face pink and his shirt a mess from Yaya's attempts to undo the top buttons "I-I'll go w-with them!"

Yaya pouted "But Kairi-chan! I was supposed to find you a nice girl tonight!"

Kairi turned crimson "I-I d-don't need you t-to do th-that! I'll h-h-help Nagihiko-san and Kukai-san h-home!"

Amu and the other three girls laughed as Kairi quickly slung Kukai's other arm over his shoulder and dragged the pair out of the bar. Yaya huffed and sank back in her seat "That Kairi-chan! As if it wasn't bad enough not being able to drink!"

Ran leaned over the table and ruffled Yaya's shoulder length hair playfully "There there Yaya-chan, theresalways next time! Besides, it's more fun partying with girls! Boys are no fun!"

Amu sent Tadase an apologetic smile "But Ran, Tadase-kun is still here."

Ran twisted around and blinked blankly at Tadase before grinning "Oh! Sorry Hotori-kun, I forgot you were here! You've been so quiet all night!"

Tadase smiled "That's okay Ran-san, I was just about to say goodnight anyway."

Su leaned around Miki and Ran "What? Why? I'm sure none of us would mind if you stayed longer." The other girls all nodded but Tadase shook his head.

"No, as much as I would like to stay, I'm meeting my parents in the morning to discuss my university choices."

Ran giggled "Yeah, Hotori-sama would have a fit if her son turned up hungover!" Miki, Su and Yaya laughed at the mental image.

Amu giggled and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend's cheek "I'll see you during the week then?"

Tadase nodded and stood up giving the girls a final wave before leaving the bar. As soon as he was gone, Ran turned to her friends with a dark expression.

-X-

"Urgh…Amu-tan mah head huwts…"

Amu and Miki groaned as they struggled to carry Ran into the apartment. After finding a bar with a barman stupid enough to sell Ran and Yaya drinks, the other girls discovered that the pair were lightweights.

Thankfully, Yaya shared an apartment with Rima across the hall from Amu and Ran who lived next door to Miki and Su. Su was currently in Amu and Ran's kitchen grabbing a bucket from under the sink. A moment later she dashed past Amu and Miki and dashed back down the hallway.

"Amu? Where do you keep the painkillers?"

"In the cupboard under the bathroom sink! OW! Ran!" Amu yelped as Ran pulled at her hair "Miki! Get her off!"

Miki growled under her breath "My hands are kind of full at the moment Amu!"

"Then lets hurry and get her to her room!"

"Oh Ran-chan!" all three girls looked up to find Su standing at the end of the hallway in the doorway to Ran's room. In her hand was a lilac stuffed frog wearing a fur trimmed cape and a tiny crown.

Ran's eyes glittered "'Seki-kun!" she leapt away from Amu and Miki and stumbled towards Su who tossed the frog into the room and stepped out of the way.

There was a muffled bang and the girls all crowded around the doorway to find Ran asleep and snoring on the bed, clutching the frog to her chest.

-X-

Amu yawned "Night guys."

Miki nodded "Yeah, see you tomorrow Amu."

"Don't forget Amu, my hangover remedy drink is in the fridge. When Ran wakes up make her drink a glass full then and another a lunch!" Su ordered. Amu nodded and smiled sleepily.

"Okay Su. I'll do that. Goodnight." She waved as they entered their own apartment and shut the door.

Yawning again Amu shuffled her way towards her bedroom "A…Amu…Amu!"

Amu blinked and walked over to Ran's door "Ran?"

The younger girl beckoned Amu to her side "Amu are you happy with Hotori-kun?"

Amu smiled and knelt at Ran's side "Of course I am Ran. I love him."

Ran frowned sleepily "Does he love you? Has he ever said he does?"

Amu stared at Ran "Ran…? Why are you asking all this?"

Ran sighed "Amu is Ran, Miki and Su's precious friend. Ran just wants Amu to be truly happy, because she never wants Amu to be sad."

Amu smiled tearfully "You don't need to worry Ran. I couldn't be happier. Really."

Ran smiled and her eyes drifted shut "I'm glad."

Waiting a moment to make sure Ran was asleep this time Amu stood wiping at her eyes. She smiled at Ran and nodded. Yep, life couldn't get any better.

-X-

"Nooo…I don't want that yucky stuff!"

Amu smirked and pushed the glass of thick green liquid toward Ran "It's either this or Kukai and Daichi's physical remedies. Which will it be?"

Ran frowned and seemed to seriously contemplate her decision. She picked up the glass after a few minutes and pinched her nose before chucking it back down her throat. Slamming the glass back down on the table Ran jumped to her feet and dashed to the sink, washing the taste from her mouth.

"You're being such a drama queen Ran." Amu sighed shaking her head. Ran wiped her arm across her mouth and stuck her tongue out at Amu who watched in amusement as Ran hastily withdrewher tongue and rinsed her mouth out again.

"Yuck! The taste was still on my lips! Ew, ew, ew!" she stormed over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. Gulping down a mouthful she sighed in relief "How is it possible for Su to cook something that tastes so nasty?!"

Amu shrugged and took the glass to the sink "It may taste disgusting but at least its effective. Now you won't be complaining about a hangover in front of those two demons."

Ran chuckled as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the lounge "They're not demons…more like monkeys-no! Baby monkeys! Besides, I'm more worried about Kiseki finding out about last night! He'd be so- oh lookie! We have messages!"

Amu had followed her into the lounge just in time to see her press the play button on their answering machine. A second later Rima's voice boomed around the room "Amu I am going to murder you! I can't believe you let Yaya get drunk! And you left her in our apartment unattended! She was sick all over my new sofa! (A muffled shout in the background made Rima scream) NO! In the bathroom! The bathroom! I swear when I get my hand- BEEP!"

Ran and Amu exchanged frightened looks, both thankful that Rima's threat was cut off. After deleting the 'Rima message' Ran pressed for the next message to play "Ran, it's me (Ran squeeled "Kiseki! He should have called my cell!"). What was that call about last night? Were you drunk? I could barely hear you? I tried your cell but it went through to answer machine…just like this one…(sigh)…call me back. BEEP!"

Ran glared at Amu "You let me use my cell phone when I was drunk?!" Amu grinned sheepishly.

"I swear, I never saw you using it! It might have been when I went to the bathroom, you'll have to ask Miki and Su."

Ran whimpered "I hope I didn't say anything I'll regret…"

Amu smirked "It'll serve you right, now play the next message."

Ran did as she was told with a depressed sigh and deleted the message before playing the next "Hinamori-san? This is Kinomoto Suzu from Easter Records, we met at your interview for the personal assistant position. I'm calling to say congratulations, you got the job."

Amu didn't hear the rest as she screamed and jumped around in excitement. Ran however was trying to listen to the rest "Amu stop! It hasn't finished!" Amu froze.

"So I'm afraid you'll have to come in today to sign your contract and meet the artist you'll be assigned to. Their only free time is this afternoon at ten thirty, we will meet you at Easter's main office on the fifteenth floor. If there are any problems with the arrangement please don't hesitate to call me."

Amu frowned "That's really short notice. I'm supposed to be going shopping with Rima, Yaya-chan, Miki and Nagihiko-kun."

"AMU YOU BAKA!!" Amu jumped at Ran's exclamation "They won't care! You were just hired by the biggest company in Japan and all you can think about is a shopping trip?!" she grabbed Amu's wrist and pulled her to the doorway "C'mon, its nine o'clock now. We still need to get you ready. I'll do you make-up, Miki can do your hair and Sucan choose your outfit. I think she has a bag perfect for this occasion too!" she turned back and gave Amu as grin "You're in for a makeover Ran-Miki-Su style!"

-X-

Amu tugged at the pastel pink blouse Su had convinced her to wear. The one she'd only worn once after deciding, it wasn't really her. Under the café owner's advice she'd also worn a knee length grey skirt and a pair of smart black heels. Personally, Amu felt that pants would have been more suited. And it wouldn't even last, after all there was no girl who could look perfect after being squished in a train compartment with a load of sweaty old men.

"Next stop Shibuya..."

Amu sighed in relief. Finally! It was becoming hard to breath in this stuffy tin can. Amu prepared herself to leave the train as it slowed to a stop, the doors opened and as a she took a step forward Amu was pushed out of the way by the rushing business men. She stumbled and tripped forward right into the lap of somebody sitting on a seat on the platform.

Amu groaned as her stomach threatened to spill its content and she was surprised to hear it echoed "I was having such a good dream..."

Looking up Amu blinked up into dark midnight blue eyes. Who...?

"Can you please get off me...? I can't breath very well with you sitting on me like that..."

Amu turned red and was about to jump off him when she caught sight of the clock above his head. Her eyes became wide "I-I'M LATE!!"

Leaping off the stanger's lap she sped down the platform and up the stairs out of the subway. She ran down the street, glad that Easter's main office was close to the subway. With surprising speed she dashed up the steps to the large building and through the revolving doors. Skidding into the elevator Amu sighed in relief as she looked to her watch. 10:25 "Made it..."

It was then that she raised her eyes to her reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator. Turning red, she screamed "I'M A MESS!!"

Hastily she tidied herself up as much as possible just in time as it halted at the fifteenth floor. Leaving the elevator Amu smiled and walked over to the receptionist only to be taken aback by the annoyed glare she was given. The woman gave her a once over and smirked "May I help you?"

Amu nodded and her courage slowly evaporated "M-my name is Hinamori Amu…I-I'm h-here to-"

"Hinamori-san!" Amu sighed in relief as Kinomoto Suzu waved her over from a doorway "You're early. Just as well too. He's in another one of his restless moods so the quicker we get this done the better."

Amu smiled and followed Kinomoto through the door. A shiver ran down her spine and she turned to find the receptionist glaring darkly at her again. Amu gulped and silently turned back to Kinomoto who grinned "Don't worry about her. She's just jealous."

"J-jealous? Why?" Amu asked timidly, Why would such a pretty woman be jealous of her?

Kinomoto gaveher a secretive smile "You'll see. This way Hinamori-san." She grabbed Amu's wrist and pulled her down the corridor "Knowing what he's like there's a possible chance that he's torturing some poor soul who was stupid and new enough to walk into the room and offer him a drink or something."

Amu felt fear hit her like a ten ton truck. Who exactly was this person she'd be working for? Kinomoto made him sound like an executioner or something!

The older woman turned and slimed at Amu "Don't worry, he's not as bad as I describe him…okay…maybe he is. But that's why we hired you! When I met you at the interview I thought you were just the person to deal with him!"

Amu narrowed her eyes suspiciously "You're making this situation sound like some over-clichéd chick flick."

Kinomoto smiled innocently "Oh really? Do you like chick flicks?"

"No." Amu answered bluntly. For some reason, the way Kinomoto was behaving made Amu feel like she was about to be introduced to a blind date.

"Here we are! Knock knock!" Kinomoto swung the door open witha laugh only to freeze at the sight of a short male with messy black hair and dark punk-y clothing. He grinned at the pair and Amu was reminded of a mischievous kitten "Yo, Suzu-chan!"

"Yoru-kun!" Suzu whined, releasing Amu to pull at her short brown hair "Really! I leave you guys alone for hlaf and hour and you ruin the big entrance! Spill! Wheres that stupid feline gone?!"

"Right here." Amu squeaked as a pair of long arms snaked around her shoulders and pulled her back against what Amu guessed to be her assailant's chest "Is this little mouse my new PA?" Amu felt something rest on top of her head.

"Ikuto let her go! You scared her!" Kinomoto scolded with a gleeful smile as she pushed the attacker away and pulled Amu towards her. The pink haired woman barely had time to register the name Kinomoto had used before she was faced with familiar midnight eyes "Hinamori Amu, I would like you to meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You will be his PA from now on."

Ikuto gave Amu a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland and lifted Amu's hand to his lips "It's a pleasure Amu-chan. Please take care of me."

* * *

Keirii: So what did ya think? R+R to tell me please! Hopefully I'll be drawing some piccys to go with this fic so keep a look out on DeviantArt!


	2. Mother Hears Wedding Bells

Keirii: I'm so happy! The first chapter got such a good response! And despite it being over two weeks late, I give you chapter two of Assisting the Devil...URGH!! I hate that title! I'm defiantly going to change it! Of course, I won't change it without notifying you all! In fact I'll put a poll in my profile so you all have your say! Vote after you've read this. (clears throat) In other news, heehee, check out my Shugo Chara amv on youtube after you've voted! I put it on the two weeks ago and I've barely had like two comments! Check it out! It's got _Amuto…_

Oh and I edited chapter 1 last week so those of you who haven't read the new version, READ IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara…but if I have my way, I'll own an Ikuto look-alike in the future!

* * *

Chapter 2

"He kissed your hand?! What did you do?"

"I bet she freaked and called him a pervert."

Amu smiled sheepishly at Miki and Ran "Actually Miki, I called him a perverted-cat-boy."

Miki chuckled as Ran whimpered between her and Amu "I can't believe you did that…"

The three of them were in Su's little café 'Su's Place' it was well known but was never packed until around one o'clock making it the perfect place to meet her three childhood friends when she left Easter at 11:15, which is why she was currently sitting at the counter with Miki and Ran while Su finished preparing for the lunch rush.

"Why? You should have said the same if you seen the way he was looking at me. I thought he was going to eat me!" Amu exclaimed, colour rising to her cheeks as the image of those dark eyes returned to her mind. "I wonder why he was at the in the subway though…"

Miki shrugged as Su placed a mug of steaming tea in front of each of them "I hear he's always like that."

Amu leaned forward, interested "Who from."

"His band's website. Stray are one of my favorite bands, so I keep a close eye on their blogs. Ikuto-san rarely updates but the other guys are always saying stuff like 'he's wandered off again' or 'Ikuto is in another one of his stray cat moods'. Maybe that's how their name was born?" Miki explained as she sketched on a napkin.

"He just sounds like a jerk."

Ran rolled her eyes "So what happened then?" she asked eagerly as Amu sipped at her chamomile tea.

"Well Suzu-san and Yoru-kun seemed to find my reaction very funny, apparently so did Tsukiyomi-san if his stupid smirk was anything to go by." Amu muttered glaring into her mug "He and Yoru-kun disappeared while I was signing my contract so fortunately I won't have to see him again until tomorrow."

"Whats happening tomorrow?" Su asked as she sat down next to Amu.

Amu sighed into her mug "CD signing. Suzu-san said to bring painkillers, lots of painkillers."

Ran frowned "Why will you need painkillers?"

Miki smirked as she added the finishing touches to her drawing "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a god in the eyes of Japan's straight female population, myself included. Ten percent of that population will gather at that signing. Personally Amu, I suggest earplugs." She handed her older friend the napkin "Here, your congratulatory present."

Ran thumped her hand on the counter "Hey! No fair Miki! Su and I don't have presents yet! You're such a cheat!"

Su giggled "Actually, I have some freshly baked cookies in the back. Strawberry and cream, Amu's favorite."

"Su! Not you too!"

Amu scrunched her 'present' in her hand as she turned her glare on Miki "What the hell is this supposed to be?!"

Miki grinned mischievously "You of course. With your prince charming!"

Ran snatched the napkin from Amu's shaking hand. She laughed "Hey this really looks like you and Ikuto-san Amu!" she showed it to Su who was trying to lean over Amu to see.

"Wow! That's such a beautiful wedding dress!"

Miki laughed and jumped from her seat as Amu stood up, her face scarlet "Katō Miki…I'm gonna kill you!!"

-X-

Amu yawned. Despite killing Miki a million times over and threatening to burn the sketch, Amu found that she couldn't even throw the damned thing in the bin that night and had instead thrown it in the back of a drawer in her room. It was an original Katō Miki. It would be worth millions in the years to come.

"Are you okay Amu-san?" Amu smiled over at Kinomoto Suzu who sat across from her, sending her a worried frown. Knowing that Amu lived quite a distance away from the venue, Suzu had kindly offered to pick Amu up at her apartment. What she hadn't mentioned was that this would be in Ikuto's limo…with Ikuto…who had been staring at her for the past ten minutes.

"Can you not do that please Tsukiyomi-san." She asked. Her cheeks were already hot from thinking about Miki's sketch.

Ikuto smirked "Do what?" he asked innocently. Amu frowned and turned to Suzu for assistance, only to find her preoccupied with her cell phone into which she was barking some orders.

He was still staring at her from the back seat when she turned back to face him "That. You've been staring at me since I got in the limo. Don't."

Ikuto's smirk grew "I apologize Amu-_chan_. Am I making you uncomfortable." Amu nodded and waited for him to stop staring…which turned out to be a long wait.

"You're still doing it Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto grinned "You don't have much of a fashion sense do you?"

Amu froze for a moment before reacting in a typical Amu way. She turned bright red and glared furiously at Ikuto "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…!! Well I-I a-apologize for not ha-having the lo-looks o-of a s-s-s-supermodel Tsukiyomi-san! But I-I will choose to-to wear w-w-what I w-wish!"

Ikuto sighed and stared again "But you must have a decent body at least? Wearing a completely unflattering blouse and black pants is hardly going to show it off."

Amu's blush deepened and she desperately covered her torso with her thankfully large bag "L-Last t-time I ch-checked, my c-contract n-never said any th-thing about my ch-choice in cl-cl-clothing!"

Apparently Ikuto found this fact interesting and a smirk slid onto his face as he stretched along the back of the limo "_Really?_"

Amu swallowed and sank back in her seat. She did **not** like the sound of that 'really'.

A irritated sigh came from Suzu's side of the limo and Amu looked up to find her snapping her cell shut "That was the manager of the record store. Some stupid blabbermouth has let it leak that Stray are going to be there and ten minutes ago around three hundred girls stormed the place."

Amu stared at the woman in shock, her mouth opening and closing continually like a fish out of water. Three…_three hundred…!?_

Ikuto's smirk was once again directed at her "You seem surprised Amu-_chan_."

Amu turned pink "W-well I'm not really a fan of y-your music. Of c-course I'm surprised."

Ikuto stared at her hard "You not a fan of my band?"

Amu shook her head "Is…that a bad thing…?"

Ikuto grinned "I don't know. Is it?"

Amu glared at him "Don't answer a question with a question! It's rude and confusing!"

Ikuto smirked and yelped as Suzu reached over and slapped him across the head "Hey!"

"Stop teasing Amu Ikuto." She turned to the girl opposite her "Of course it isn't a bad thing Amu-san. Just ignore him."

Amu sighed with a nod and leaned back in her seat. The ride was silent for a few minutes…until Amu realized he was staring at her again…

-X-

"Oh man…that's bad."

Amu nodded and stared out of the window with Suzu. Bad was right. Three hundred had to be an understatement, it was closer to FIVE HUNDRED! Okay so maybe Amu was exaggerating a little…but it was still a lot of screaming females…wait a minute…

Amu gasped and pressed her forehead against the window "…OH MY GOD!"

Suzu jumped at Amu exclamation "What!? What is it?!"

Amu pointed towards the crowd "My Mother that's what!!"

Suzu leaned forward excitedly "Where?! Where?!"

Amu pointed into the crowd "Right there with my sister! They're the ones holding up…are those homemade Ikuto flags?"

Suzu gasped and nodded "I think they are!"

Amu groaned "That is so embarrassing…"

Ikuto just stared at the screaming women with an uninterested expression. He sighed as his cell began to ring "Arata? Yeah, where are you? Damn. Any ideas? …Okay…Uh huh. Suzu and the PA girl, why?" Amu glared at him before turning to Suzu.

"Who's Arata?" she asked in a whisper.

Suzu smiled "You really don't know much about Stray do you?" Amu shook her head "He's the lead guitarist."

"Oh." Amu watched as Ikuto shut his cell and turned to Suzu. "Arata has a plan."

Suzu narrowed her eyes "Arata's plans never work."

"Would you rather cancel today?" Ikuto asked arching a brow. Suzu scoffed.

"And face the wrath of Hoshina-sama? Not likely." She sighed "Go on then. What's the plan?"

-X-

Amu scratched at the hoodie she had been forced into along with a pair of loose jeans and black boots. Despite not knowing Arata, she already hated him. She glared at the photograph of Ikuto emblazoned on her chest; of course she didn't hate him as much as _this_ guy.

"_Me?"_

_Ikuto smirked at her "Yes, you."_

"_But-!" Amu jumped to her feet and banged her head against the limo roof. Falling back into her seat she rubbed the growing lump and glared at Ikuto who was chuckling "Why can't Suzu-san be the bait?"_

_Suzu grinned "Because I'm his manager silly!"_

"_S-so! I-I'm his PA!"_

_The two gave her identical grins "And expendable."_

Expendable. Nice guys, huh? In the next few minutes if everything went wrong, Hinamori Amu was going to die by angry fan girls…what a way to go…

Her cell began rang, making Amu jump and whack her head against the wall behind her "Dammit." She cursed as she answered it.

"_What did you do now?"_

"Nothing!" Amu snapped, Ikuto's teasing voice irritating her "Can we just get this over with?!" Ikuto chuckled.

"_Okay, okay. You can start now. Make sure to double around when they're all gone. The manager will be waiting for you at the door."_

He hung up and Amu glared at her red cell phone "Bastard…" she shoved it back in her back pocket and took a deep breath and made sure her hood was up before darting around the corner where the fan girls were stood cheering, screaming and even singing "OH MY GOD! EVERYONE QUICK!! IKUTO IS IN THE MACDONALDS IN THE NEXT BLOCK!!"

It didn't take very long for the girls (and few boys) to storm past Amu who joined their stampede before diving into an alleyway and leaning against a wall to catch her breath she grabbed her phone as it rang "I am never…doing that…again." Suzu laughed on the other end.

"_Damn, who else are we gonna use?"_

"No one, just throw Tsukiyomi-san into that horde of obsessive freaks!" Amu snapped.

"_The fans would definitely like that."_

"Then don't let them down!"

-X-

"What a damn waste of time!"

"I know! Wait until I find that lying little witch! I swear I'll-"

"Calm down Ayame! I'm sure it was just a mistake!"

"Mistake or not, thanks to that I missed my chance to make Ikuto fall in love with me! I'm just gonna have a few minutes now! She was wearing an Ikuto hoosie right? I hate her even more!"

Amu sweat dropped as she heard the angry fans passing the back door where the band was preparing for the signing. Suzu was beside her stuffing the clothes into a plastic bag. She shared a look with the older woman "Burn them." They both agreed with a nod.

A moment later Amu squeaked as she was tugged away from Suzu. She looked up as she was dragged down the corridor and glared up at Ikuto "H-HEY! I was talking to Suzu-san!"

Ikuto smirked "No. You're coming with me."

Amu struggled against his grip on her arm "I don't want to go with you! I'd rather talk to Suzu-san!"

Ikuto stopped dragging her and leaned down. Amu attempted to back away as his face neared hers but Ikuto's grip still held firm on her arm "Are you my PA or Suzu's, _Amu-chan_?"

Amu slumped "…Yours…"

Ikuto grinned and straightened up "That's right." He continued dragging her down the corridor to a room with a piece of paper taped to it.

_Stray_

"Why have you brought me here Tsukiyomi-san?" Amu groaned, the thought of being stuck in a room with the man alone made her cringe.

Ikuto grinned and opened the door a little "You wanted to meet the others right?" Amu didn't have a chance to answer as Ikuto threw the door opened and pushed her in.

"Oh! Is this your little mouse-chan, Ikuto?"

"Hey, she's cute! If you don't want her I'll gladly take her!"

Amu squeaked as she was lifted from the floor which had cushioned her floor. On either side of her stood two identical boys…two very attractive identical boys. The grinned "It's nice to meet you Mouse-chan, we're Ikuto's band mates, the Aoyama twins."

Amu blushed as the one on her left grabbed her hand "I'm Aoyama Ryou, the drummer." He said kissing her knuckles lightly.

The one on her right slapped his hand away and glared at his twin before giving Amu a smile "And I'm Aoyama Hibiki, Stray's bassist."

They both beamed at her "Please take care of us!"

Amu found herself being pulled backwards into Ikuto's chest. She looked up and found Ikuto glaring at Ryou "Just because I said I didn't want a PA doesn't mean I'm going to give her to you. She's _my _toy."

Amu blushed furiously "I am NOT your TOY!" she growled pulling herself away from Ikuto and stumbling into a wall head first.

Ryou and Ikuto laughed as Hibiki rushed to Amu's side "Are you okay Mouse-chan?"

Amu groaned and held her head in her hand "I will be when you stop calling me that. My name is Amu, not Mouse."

Ryou grinned "Yes, but Ikuto calls you Mouse-chan. What's wrong with it?"

Amu glared at the currently smirking Ikuto "That's what's wrong with it."

-X-

"Here you go Chou-chan."

The short podgy girl giggled as Ikuto handed her the signed album "Thank you so much Ikuto-kun!"

Ikuto gave her a smile…or was that another smirk? "You're welcome." The girl waddled away and Ikuto signed the next cd that slid his way "Who do I sign this to?"

"Ayame."

Behind the cardboard wall that separated Stray from the counter Amu blanched and crouched down. Sure it was unlikely that the murderous and obsessive fan would see her, but better safe than sorry right? It had already been two hours since the signing had begun and only a quarter of the fan's had been through the shop…only to wait outside hoping one of the boys would come outside to see them again.

Amu sighed. She had never really understood how girls could get this insane over a group of attractive men. Sure she'd had various crushes while she was in school, there were boys from her first grade school…then there was Tadase who she'd fallen for when she'd changed schools…then Kukai who was in the school's guardians with Tadase…Nagehiko, before Amu found out that he was really Nadeshiko and not really her twin…and various others. But other than Tadase those were just innocent fancies and she'd never gone insane like these girls were.

"Amu-chan, would you like another drink?"

Amu looked up and gave Suzu a grateful smile "Yes please Suzu-san."

She came back a few minutes later and handed Amu a can of strawberry soda before sitting next to her on the floor "So what do you think of it so far?"

Amu shrugged "It's okay I guess, I haven't really done much today though."

Suzu grinned "I know that's why I'm going to warn you that Ikuto is in a good mood today. He'll be more demanding tomorrow and onwards. You'll have to mentally prepare yourself."

Amu took a gulp of her soda "I know."

Grinning, Suzu nudged Amu's shoulder "Have you told anyone about this job yet?"

"Just my three best friends, Ran, Miki and Suu."

"How did they react?" the woman asked curiously.

Amu chuckled "They were all made up for me. Ran said I should have been more polite when I met him, Miki said I was predictable and Suu made me cookies." She purposely forgot to mention Miki's drawing.

"They sound like nice friends." She paused "Has your-" Amu shushed her as a familiar voice attracted her attention.

"That's Midori, as in 'green' and on the other its Ami, as in 'second beautiful'."

"Really? What beautiful names." Amu heard Ikuto say.

There were two giggles "You're such a flatterer Ikuto-san."

"Please, just call me Ikuto."

Amu heard her mother giggle again. Honestly, what would Dad think?! "Okay. Are you single Ikuto? Not for me of course! For my daughter!"

Amu gaped in shock "Isn't Ami-chan a little young Midori-chan?"

She heard Ami huff "I'll be thirteen in two months! Beside age means nothing to love Ikuto!"

Midori sighed "No, no. Not Ami-chan. My oldest daughter, Amu-chan. She's single and very beautiful." Amu groaned, why did her mother always forget about Tadase? "Here a photograph."

Amu could sense Ikuto's amusement "She's very pretty Midori-chan."

"Yes and very 'cool and spicy'! You two would be perfect together!" Amu cringed.

"How about you give me her number then?"

Suzu pulled Amu back down as she jumped to her feet in a rage. Her mother and sister squealed "Here! A celebrity in the family! I can't wait!"

"And if Nee-chan messes up, he can marry me!"

Suzu shook with laughter as she held Amu the scowling down. Oh, Ikuto was going to enjoy teasing her about this.

-X-

"SHUT UP!"

"But Amu. You're Mother wishes for you to marry me. You should respect Mother's wishes."

"Drop it already Tsukiyomi-san! And who gave you permission to address me without an honorific?!" it was now five hours later and Ikuto hadn't wasted a second to begin his torments.

He smirked "We're going to be married, you call me Ikuto and I'll call you Amu."

"NEVER!"

There was a knock on the door and Suzu walked in with a large thin box under her arm and a pile of papers in her hand "Amu, it seems there was a mistake in your contract. We'll need you to sign again."

Amu groaned and collapsed on the sofa in Suzu's office "Fine hand it over." She hastily rushed to the last page and signed her name before shoving it back in Suzu's hands.

Suzu grinned and tossed the box in her lap "Here you go."

Amu frowned "What's this?"

"Your new uniform." Amu glared at Ikuto who smirked.

"There wasn't anything about a uniform in my contract _Tsukiyomi-san_." She growled.

"Not in the old one." Amu blanched "Really Amu, you should never sign anything without reading it over."

"You bastard!"

Ikuto smirked "Language Amu. Is that anyway to speak to you future husband?" Amu glared at him furiously. He sighed "Whatever. Just open the box. You'll _have_ to wear it eitherways."

Amu threw open the box and immediately bit her lip. The beautiful punk style red plaid dress was so reminiscent of the clothes she wore as a teenager. She couldn't give in…could she…? Closing the box Amu closed her eyes and lifted her head stubbornly "Fine."

She jumped as two arms wrapped around her shoulders. "See, it doesn't hurt to be obedient once in a while _Amu_."

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERTED CAT BOY!!"

* * *

Keirii: Now please review! I appreciate all you thoughts and praise!


	3. The Idol, the Rebel and the PA

Keirii: Okay here we are, chapter 3 of what will soon be...drum roll...Cat and Mouse!! Dammit! 30 something review and only six of you voted! Thats lame!! Oh well. I'll change it with the next chapter anyway.

Sooooooooo, this is chapter three feturing my the OC of my good friend Ally the Bat!! I love her to bits so I hope she likes this chapter! It isn't really rlated to the plot it's more like a filler to introduce Ally the Bat's character and Hoshina Utau. So...its sorta a funny filler. Ah whatever just read it anyway!

Oh and thanks to Neko Alice-chan who found the japanese for mouse for me! Thankies darling!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did they wouldn't stop at 51 episodes and then start a new season, they should have made it at least 100 XD. Suzu Kinomoto and the Aoyama twins however, belong to me and Takara Mizuki belongs to Ally the Bat!! Do not steal them!!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wha-! Eruuuu!"

CRASH! SPLASH!!

"Wha-UWAH!!"

CRASH!! CRASH!!

"Oh no! Takara-san loo-AHH!"

CRASH!! SPLASH!!

Amu groaned and lifted a bucket from her head miserably. Her silver haired 'commander' lay beneath her, glaring up at a blonde woman standing in the doorway while behind them a girl wearing a light pink dress lay unconscious with a matching bucket hiding her face lay beside them and an angry looking middle-aged woman in a business suit sat at their side rubbing her backside.

You're probably wondering just how Amu got herself into this situation and just where her _lovely _boss, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was. Well, in short…IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!!

-X-

Amu sighed as she entered Easter Inc. an hour later. The stupid dress was most defiantly too short. The whole train journey had consisted of slimy old men leering at her…urgh! She felt icky just remembering it!

Climbing into the elevator she sighed and tugged at the hem again in a weak attempt to make it longer. Her face was still red from the stares. How embarrassing. Amu jumped as the doors slid open on the third floor. Ryou and Hibiki grinned upon noticing her cowering in the far corner.

"Good morning Nezumi-chan!" Amu blushed harder as Ryou's eyes trailed down to her legs. A goofy grin slid onto his face.

Hibiki sighed and covered his brother's eyes "Why are you here Amu-chan?"

"What do you mean?" Amu asked leaning against the elevator wall as it continued travelling upwards.

Ryou shoved Hibiki's hand away from his face "Today is Friday, Ikuto visits his family today. Although-" Hibiki hastily covered Ryou's mouth.

"He won't be here until noon. It's a wonder he didn't give you the day off." He said, struggling to keep his hand over his twin's mouth.

Amu watched the boys confusing display and was curious as to what Ryou was going to say but a stronger feeling overtook the curiousity "I swear to god. I hate that guy!" The twins turned to each other.

"Maybe…"

"Probably."

"But isn't he…?"

"Nah, impossible!"

"Why is it so impossible?"

"'Cause it's Ikuto! It's impossible for him. Hey can we-"

"No Ryou!"

"Spoilsport."

"Pervert."

"Erm…excuse me…" the men turned at the sound of Amu's voice and found her pointing at the open doors sheepishly. They grinned at each other before hooking their arms under Amu's, lifting her off the floor and carrying her out of the elevator "Aoyama-san's! W-what are you doing!"

"They just grinned some more "You'll see."

Amu scowled and stopped struggling "You two wouldn't happen to be related to Suzu-san would you?"

Ryou gasped "How did you know Nezumi-chan?!"

"I guessed." She grumbled.

-X-

A few minutes and many corners turned later the twins barged into a room with a star on the front. It appeared to be a dressing room. Amu frowned, why was there a dressing room in Easter's main offices. The twins just dropped Amu on the nearest couch "Welcome, Amu-chan/Nezumi-chan…to Tsukiyomi Ikuto's own personal Easter Inc. dressing room!"

"Why does he have a personal dressing room?" Amu asked innocently.

Hibiki's face stiffened "…Because he's a star…"

Amu tilted her head to one side in confusion "Do you have a dressing room Aoyama-san's?" Hibiki watched his brother carefully as his shoulders shook. Amu frowned "Aoyama-san?"

"No Nezumi-chan…we don't have a dressing room…" Ryou muttered.

"Why?"

"Because Ikuto has a bigger fanbase! That's why!" Amu sweatdropped as the man burst into tears and threw himself at his brother "Hibiki-chan! It's not fair! I want a dressing rooooom! Stupid Ikuto never even uses it!"

Amu looked at Hibiki in concern "Is…he okay?"

Hibiki just smiled sheepishly "He'll be fine. He's always a little over dramatic."

Amu returned the smile awkwardly. A little?

Ryou suddenly released his brother and turned to Amu with a smile, the red rim around his eyes the only evidence of his breakdown "So anyway…er…why did we bring her here again?" he asked his brother.

Hibiki sighed and looked over to the mirrored dressing table. With a roll of his eyes he grabbed a pile of papers and waved them in the air "I knew it."

Amu frowned "What's that?"

Ryou grinned and grabbed the papers from Hibiki "You're list of stuff to do before Ikuto gets here!" he flicked through to the last page and gave a long low whistle "A list of seventy stuffs to do to be specific. Wow, its 10:30 now…how are you gonna get all of these done by twelve?"

The world around Amu froze for ten minutes before "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!"

-X-

Amu glared at the list in her hand. Seventy…seventy goddamn order and demands! For god's sake! He was like some freakin' male diva!

With a blood red biro (similar in colour of what would be pouring out of Ikuto's arm when she stabbed him with it later…) she crossed off number eight, 'collect fan mail from second floor'. It was just typical that the lift had started malfunctioning after she collected the heavy sacks of fan mail. Amu would never complain about gym ever again after THAT workout. How about YOU try carrying THREE heavy SACKS of fanmail up fifty flights of stairs Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Leaning against the wall next to Ikuto's dressing room and eyed the next order/demand wearily "Go to dressing room five and tell Hoshina-san I said no to the duet proposition?" her eyebrows arched in surprise "That sound easy enough." She looked up at the number on Ikuto's door, it was number 2 so that meant…Amu grinned happily and jogged past the two other dressing rooms "Well this'll be easy!" she was so glad to have an easy task that she forgot her manners and barged straight through the door…only to have a bucket of water fall on her head.

"Ha! Feel my wrath Utau! Want to gloat about that number one n…ow…? You're not Utau." Amu lifted the bucket from over her eyes and shook her head at her silver haired assailant.

"Nope."

The tall girl cursed and stomped her foot "Dammit! Now I'm gonna have to do it all over again!" she glared at Amu "And since you ruined this one, you can help with the new one!"

"Huh…?" Amu blinked in confusion as the girl stomped past her and down the corridor. Already five doors away she spun around.

"Are you coming or not? And will you take that bucket off your head already, you look ridiculous!"

Amu pulled the bucket from her head and set it down beside the door before following the seemingly short-fused girl. Her long silver ponytail swished back and forth across the red wings printed on the back of her black tank top as she stormed down the hallway. Amu struggled to match her pace.

The girl looked back as she strode and examined Amu with sharp crystal blue eyes "You're Tsukiyomi's new PA aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Amu asked breathlessly.

The girl smirked "News travels fast in this business and pink haired 'chicks' aren't exactly popping out of the woodwork are they?"

Amu frowned "Neither are silver haired girls."

The girl arched an eyebrow in surprise and stopping walking allowing Amu to catch up "You've got spunk PA. What's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." Amu said with a slight bow.

The girl ignored the bow and grabbed Amu's hand, shaking it roughly "Nice to meet you Hinamori! I'm Takara Mizuki, but you probably already knew that right?"

"Not really…" Amu muttered rubbing her sore hand but Mizuki either didn't hear or ignored her comment as she grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her along the corridor.

"This'll be great Hinamori! I can't wait to see Utau's expression when she looks like a drowned rat! You know what, we need a camera! That way we can take evidence, print copies and stick them up all around the building! But it we do that, a bucket of water won't be enough. It'll have to be bigger!" she paused in thought "Let's keep the bucket though. Utau with a bucket on her head is just too good an opportunity to resist!"

Amu sighed as Mizuki continued to drag her and plan, what seemed to be a prank, out loud. A strange feeling emerged in the pit of her stomach, one of impending doom.

-X-

"So…" Amu murmured ten minutes later "Why exactly do we need all this stuff Takara-san?" Mizuki scowled and pointed to the red armband around her left bicep with the kanji for commander emblazoned on it. Amu stifled a sigh "I'm sorry, why do we need all of this stuff, Commander-san?" she held up the rope and buckets of water in her arms.

'Commander' Mizuki sighed and ruffled Amu's hair "Don't you worry you're pretty pink head Hinamori. Everything will fall into place…now quick! We need to get all of this set up before Utau arrives!"

Amu looked around the dressing room, an ordinary white room with a white and gold dressing table, a purple sofa, a mahogany coffee table and a small refrigerator. Amu spied a few posters and framed photographs on the walls, the largest poster behind the sofa bore a girl with purple eyes wearing a blue and black hat over her long blonde hair. Was that Hoshina Utau?

Amu turned back to Mizuki "Where should I put everything Tak-sorry, Commander-san?"

Mizuki glared at her furiously and stomped over to Amu who cowered slightly. With a furious grunt she snatched the items from Amu's arms "God dammit! You can never find good help these days! Honestly! What use are you?!"

Amu smiled sheepishly and sweat dropped as Mizuki began racing around the room, the rope was cut in two, one length went at the base of the door and another was tied to a bucket which was then hoisted up onto the ceiling fan. This girl was definitely…perculiar…?

"There!" Mizuki exclaimed rubbing her hands together excitedly "Now Hinamori, you keep a look out for Utau." She said falling back onto the sofa. Amu rolled her eyes and did as she was told, peeking around the slightly closed door. A question cropped up in her mind as she waited for Utau.

"Erm…commander-san, why don't you like Utau?"

Mizuki scoffed "Because we're rivals."

Amu frowned "But does that really mean you don't like her right…?"

On the sofa Mizuki mimicked Amu's frown "…I don't know…"

Amu jumped as a familiar blonde rounded a corner at the end of the corridor accompanied by an older red headed woman. She squeaked and leapt back inside "She's here!" Amu hissed.

Mizuki grinned and jumped to her feet dragging Amu against the wall next to the door "Shhh…" she growled as Amu protested slightly.

"Yes but did you have to ignore her Utau-chan? She was just trying to be nice."

"Shut up Eru! That idiot spilt milk all over Utau! She doesn't deserve the nice side of Utau!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Iru!!"

"Shaddup Eru! Just get me a coke!"

"Wha-! Eruuuu!"

The door swung open and……..SPLASH! The bucket of water landed on a girl in a light pink dress. Amu gasped as the girl toppled forward and fell on the floor. "What the-UWAH!" from behind the door Amu and Mizuki watched as the red headed woman tripped over the rope and fell onto her backside next to the other girl. Frowning angrily Mizuki released Amu and jumped out from behind the door, knocking the switch for the ceiling fan.

Amu's eyes widened and she leapt forward as the bucket tilted. "Takara-san loo-!" Almost in slow motion, Amu pushed Mizuki out of the way of the moving bucket. "AHH!" once again, Amu was covered in water…with a bucket on her head…she groaned and lifted it from over her eyes. Beneath her lay Mizuki, glaring up at the women, or rather woman who stood in the doorway.

"Takara Mizuki." The blonde woman stated with a smug smirk. Mizuki scowled.

"Hoshina Utau."

"You never learn do you?" Utau sighed walking around the girls to get to help the red head to her feet.

"Shut up!" Mizuki spat, pushing Amu from on top of her to stand. She was a little taller than Utau who apparently didn't like this.

"Are you trying to intimidate me Takara Mizuki?"

Mizuki growled "Are you trying to make me sound like some common thug you stupid spoilt brat?!"

"Wannabe!"

"Drag queen!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Slu-"

"Shut up the pair of you!! You sound like a pair of children!" The two girls turned in shock to Amu who was glaring at them "Honestly! You're musicians aren't you?! Or am I incorrect and you're actually pre-schoolers?"

Mizuki huffed and glared at the ceiling while Utau narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Amu "Who are you?"

Amu's eyes widened in shock "M-Me!? I'm Hinamori A-Amu!"

The room was suddenly soaked in a dark aura "What?"

Mizuki suddenly grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her out of the room, past the dark haired woman who was cackling in the doorway "T-Takara-san?!"

"Just run!" Mizuki cried.

"STAY AWAY FROM IKUTO!!"

Amu yelped as Utau suddenly burst out of her dressing room and began chasing them down the corridor, her eyes flaming furiously.

"What the hell?!" Amu screamed quickly matching Mizuki's pace.

"We need to lose her!" Mizuki ordered pulling Amu down another corridor.

"Why does that sound easier than it looks?!"

"In here!" Mizuki pulled Amu sharply through a doorway and covered her mouth once again. A few seconds later a screaming Utau stormed past the door. The girls breathed a sigh of relief and exited what appeared to be a broom closet "That was clo-"

"I'LL KILL YOU HINAMORI AMU!!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!"

-X-

"Th-that girl is…insane!"

Mizuki glared at Amu "Yah think?!"

Amu whimpered "Why are you glaring at me?"

Mizuki sighed and pulled at her ponytail "Because you told Hoshina Utau YOU were Tsukiyomi Ikuto's PA!! Utau is in love with Ikuto in one of those freakishly possessive fan girl ways. She's worse than the fan girls she terrorizes."

Amu blinked innocently "That's-"

"Amu?"

Amu jumped in fright and spun around to find Ikuto watching her with an arched eyebrow "I-I told you n-not to call me that!"

Ikuto ignored her and frowned at Mizuki "Takara, what are you doing with my Amu?"

Amu's face turned red "YOUR AMU?!"

Mizuki yawned "I was just keeping her company Cat-Boy."

Ikuto rolled his eyes "Yeah well don't. I don't want her getting in trouble with you." He turned and smirked at the furiously red pink-ette "I'm having fun with her at the moment; I'll be very upset if my new toy gets fired."

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I'M NOT YOUR TOY TSUKIYOMI!!"

Mizuki smirked and backed away "I have no idea what you're talking about Cat-Boy." She turned and walked off waving her hand over her shoulder "See you around Hinamori!"

"Huh? Oh goodbye Takara-san!" Amu exclaimed, when she turned back to face Ikuto she found him staring at her…or rather…her legs…squeaking she pushed the hem of her dress down as far as she could "P-PERVERT!!"

Ikuto smiled softly "You look nice Amu."

Amu blinked in confusion at the gentle, honest tone of his voice "Th-thank you Tsukiyomi-san." They were silent for a moment before Ikuto smirked again.

"So did you get all your jobs done?"

Amu's eyes widened "SHIT!!"

"Ooh, I'll to think of a punishment for you now Amu! Let's see…"

"No! I'm sorry! I can do it all now! Just let me remember where I dropped the list!"

"You lost the list as well!? Amu, Amu, Amu…do you know how long it took me to write that list? It's gonna be a double punishment I'm afraid. How about tomorrow you wear a bunny maid outfit?"

"STUPID PERVERTED CAT BOY!!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I pulled an all nighter to get it finished and posted! I'll have the next chapter up in three weeks at the most.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd...REVIEW!


	4. Break In At the PAs aka Meet the BF!

Keirii: Here we are! Two months overdue but I finally finished it! And I must say….it rocks~ X3 *crickets chirping* ….o.o…I should duck shouldn't I…?

Amu: *smirking and nodding*

Keirii: O_O HOLY CRAP! *ducks and runs as rotten veggies start flying her way*

Amu: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! That's what you get for torturing me in this chapter!!!!

Keirii: *peeks from behind wall* Don't forget to review please! *is hit in the face with a tomato* EW!

Chapter 4

Amu sighed as she listened to people running back and forth outside the door of her badly lit closet. To think, this morning had started out so well…this was all Suzu's fault…Kinomoto Suzu and her terrible ideas!

"_A break?"_

"_A break." Suzu echoed as Amu stared at her from the other side of her desk. The older woman watched her with a frown. "You've been working non-stop for three days Amu-chan. I doubt you've had more than 5 hours sleep each night."_

_Amu glanced at her vague reflection in the window behind Suzu. Dark shadows glared at her from beneath her eyes. Maybe Suzu was right… "But what about Tsukiyomi-san?"_

_Suzu's frown slid into a scowl as she stood and grabbed three darts from her desk "Don't worry about Ikuto." She threw the darts at the back of her door where a photograph of Ikuto was pinned. One hit him between the eyes and Suzu smirked evilly "I'll deal with him."_

Amu shuddered as she remembered the evil look in Suzu's eyes….Ikuto was definitely going to regret slipping mustard into her coffee before the meeting with the head of Easter Records. Carefully, Amu poked her head around a corner. She was definitely going to be cautious, especially knowing that Ikuto was already looking for her.

"_Be careful Amu-chan! If Ikuto sees you its game over!"_

_Amu chuckled at Suzu's paranoia as she left the office. She extremely doubted the singer would hunt her down when he found out she was leaving…_

_Amu froze for a moment before diving through an open door as Yoru turned the corner. She pressed herself against the wall behind the door and shushing the man sitting behind the desk on the other side of the room desperately and silently._

"_Stupid Ikuto…." Amu heard the young man mutter as he passed the room "Don't see why he can't get Nezumi-chan himself…ordering me around just 'cause he's bored, nya…."_

_Amu breathed a sigh of relief as he passed the room and snuck back out as Yoru entered Suzu's office. She gave the still shocked inhabitant of the room a wave before dashing down the corridor and around the corner._

That was just the start of Amu's ridiculously hard journey out of the Easter Corp. building. Who knew that perverted cat had so many people at his beck and call...wait…correction...who WASN'T at Ikuto's beck and call?!

"_Hey did you hear? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is paying people to look for his PA!"_

"_What seriously?!"_

"_Yeah! Apparently Tsukiyomi-san has loads of stuff for her to do but his manager, you know, Kinomoto Suzu, well she let the girl go home for the day!"_

"_How much is he paying?"_

"_10,000 yen is rewarded to whoever finds her and takes her to him!"_

"_What are we waiting for!!!!!"_

_Amu gulped and shrank down further behind the desk as the girls ran out of the room. Dear god this guy was relentless!_

And then there was the elevator trick.

_Amu turned another corner. The elevators were just down this corrid-_

"_There she is!!!"_

_Amu screamed and ran as fast as she could as two men in suits chased her. She forced the doors to the reception area open and dashed towards the elevator doors. She pressed the button desperately………only to have it give a buzz._

"_**We apologize for the inconvenience but the elevator is currently out of service."**_

_Amu felt like screaming as the sound of the reception radio was cut off by an annoyingly familiar voice…"Sorry about that Amu…looks like Arata accidentally turned off the power to the elevators. Damn. Such bad luck."_

_Amu gaped at the elevator doors. She hadn't met Arata yet and she hated him even more… Amu snarled under her breath and glared towards the men who were smirking at her. They paled under her gaze before she turned and sent the security camera in the corner the one finger salute._

_Sending a final glare at the two men who were looking to each other for a signal to get her, Amu ran towards the emergency stairway. She was definitely calling in sick tomorrow._

Oh but things didn't get ANY easier from there!

_Amu squeaked as she leapt down the stairs two at a time. People were running at her and trying to block her way from all sides. She screamed as a particularly large man jumped out from behind a wall at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Gotcha!"_

_Amu screeched to a halt. There was nowhere she could run. Unless…._

"_Fly Amu-chan!"_

_Amu smiled at the fond memory of Ran trying to convince Amu to jump down from a wall when they were children. Smirking at the man Amu took a step back before running down the stairs and leaping towards him. His eyes widened in shock as Amu vaulted over him using his shoulders to push herself into the air and over his head._

_The man fell to the floor in shock as other Easter employees started dashing down the stairs, chasing Amu down the rest of the stairs._

It was only then that things seemed to quiet down a little after Amu lost the group from the stairway. She had managed to sneak into a closet without being seen. A terribly lit closet with barely enough space to breath but it kept the riot away from her and that was all that mattered.

Once the random pounding of footsteps seemed to die down Amu opened the door and poked her head out. The coast was clear. Taking a deep breath she dashed out of the storage cupboard and through the doors to the main lobby. As she forced open the main door and breathed in a gulp of fresh air, she realized. She had beaten Ikuto. She was free for the rest of the day!

Spinning around Amu giggled before her legs gave in and she fell to her knees….okay…victorious she may be…but her tiredness seemed to over-ride that…stupid Ikuto…

-X-

Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirked from the 20th floor of Easter Corp's building. He stared out of the window and watched as Amu spun around in circles before falling. He chuckled under his breath.

"Rest while you can Amu-chan. I get bored quickly."

He lifted his hand and smirked at the red inked address written on it.

-X-

Amu sighed as she sank back in her steaming hot bath. Her muscles groaned and protested as she made herself comfortable. "Much better..." she whispered to herself as the bubbles collected together on the water's surface. A hot bubble bath, soothing music and sweet smelling candles were the perfect cure to her stressful morning.

She lay back in the tub and allowed her eyes to slowly drift shut….she really shouldn't fall asleep in the bathtub…but...she was so tired…and…

"Amu-chan, I'm going out!" Ran's voice called through the apartment.

Amu woke up with a startled gasp and sat up straight "O-okay!

She ran her hand through her damp hair and wondered how long she had been asleep. The small candles had burnt themselves out already and the bubbles had all melted away. Amu lifted her hands in front of her face and giggled at her pruned fingers. Apparently she had been asleep for longer than she thought!

With another giggle Amu climbed out of the bathtub and grabbed her bathrobe from the back of the door. Wrapping it around herself and tying it tightly, Amu exited the bathroom and entered her bedroom. Walking over to her wardrobe, Amu opened the door and screamed as she caught sight of a tall man standing behind her wearing a dark hoodie with the hood shadowing his head,

He dashed forward and covered her mouth with his hand. Holding her firmly against him he reached up awkwardly and pushed the hood back. Amu felt like screaming some more as she locked eyes with the reflection of Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

She broke free of his grasp and skittered away to the other side of the room, her arms covering her chest in a desperate attempt to conceal herself. "W-what are you doing here?! No w-wait! How did you get IN here?! Or even here at all?! Last time I ch-checked, you didn't KNOW where I lived!!!"

Ikuto smirked and poked at her arms "What are you doing? There's there nothing to hide."

Amu blushed furiously and jumped back a step before removing one of her arms from her chest and grabbing a hairbrush from the cupboard near her. She held it level with his head threateningly "Answer my question you pervert!"

Ikuto's smirk grew and he turned and made his way to Amu's bed. "Okay, 1. I got your address from your employee information in the company database, 2. Your pretty pink haired friend, Ran-chan let me in. In fact she seemed rather intrigued as to why I was at your apartment. Which leads us to answer 3, I was bored and since Amu-chan is my new toy I came over to play!"

Amu scowled as he lay down on her bed and closed his eyes, his smirk still present. As she glared at his form realization decided to give her an early birthday present. Pulling her arm back she lobbed the hairbrush at Ikuto and smirked victoriously as it hit him square in the gut. He yelled and sat up, his eyes wide as they glared at Amu "What the hell?! Why did you-?!"

Amu's smirk grew "I've already clocked off for the day. You broke into my apartment. I can claim self defense." She grabbed a compact mirror next and proceeded to lob it at him before grabbing the next nearest item she could, not even caring if whatever it was broke.

Ikuto ducked and dodged attempting to avoid Amu's assault but grew tired of the situation once he was hit upside the head with a…..no way….Ikuto dropped to his knees just in time to have Amu's Discman sail over his head. He frowned and grabbed what appeared to be a book from the floor. Amu blanched as she saw what Ikuto held. She dived forward, dropping her next projectile.

"D-Don't touch that!" she yelped reaching for it only to have Ikuto hold it out of his reach and read the blurb. He looked down at Amu with a smirk as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Amu-chan likes smutty romance novels…how _unexpected_."

Amu's blush grew "I-it's not mine! It's R-Ran's!" she stuttered desperately as she jumped up to grab the books from Ikuto's hands. The singer sauntered away and around Amu's room as he began flicking through the book. "S-stop, just give m-me it!"

Ikuto ignored her and proceeded to read an extract out loud "She gasped as his fingers played along the lining of her bra "P-please…" she whispered breathily, desire rushing through her." He read dramatically. He dodged Amu as she charged at him and continued reading "Their tongues intertwined and Ai whimpered as he grasped her bre-"

"Shut up Ikuto!" Amu cried her face a furious, embarrassed red. Ikuto went silent as he stared at Amu in shock, his midnight blue eyes wide and hid mouth agape. Amu blinked at him in confusion "W-what?!"

His mouth closed and twitched into a small smile "You…called me Ikuto." He whispered. Amu squeaked.

"No! I didn't! You were hearing things!" she exclaimed grabbing the book from Ikuto's hands successfully before diving on her bed and hiding her head under the pillows.

Ikuto laughed lightly "Yes you did." He pulled the pillow from on top of her head and slowly dropped to his knees, leaning on the bed. Amu turned her head to glare at him as he smiled softly "I liked it."

Amu found herself staring at his gentle smile and locking eyes with him. Time slowed down and everything became quiet as they just stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Amu jumped up breaking their eye contact and rushed out of the room leaving Ikuto staring after her. Amu placed her hand over her heart as she strode to the front door. What _was_ that just then?!

The person waiting outside knocked again, impatiently. Amu jogged over to the door and pulled it open. Her honey gold eyes widened at the sight of Tadase standing outside with a bouquet of flowers. "T-Tadase-kun?"

Tadase also seemed surprised "A-Amu-san…"

Amu didn't notice his surprise as she quickly shut the door on his face and ran over to Ikuto as he was coming out of her room. She pushed him back inside desperately. "Stay in here and don't come out until I tell you to!" she ordered.

Ikuto frowned "Why? Who's at the door?"

"My boyfriend. Now stay in here, don't make a sound and don't route through my stuff!" Amu growled slamming the door behind her and running back to the front door. She opened it and grinned sheepishly at Tadase "Sorry about that, the place was a little messy. Would you like to come in?"

Tadase nodded hesitantly "O-okay…" Amu held the door open for him and he walked in. He turned back to face her as she shut the door "I….I thought you had work today Amu-san…."

Amu smiled "Kinomoto-san sent me home. She said I looked tired." She eyed the flowers "Are they for me?" she asked curiously.

"No!" Tadase exclaimed before paling at the sight of Amu's hurt and confused face "Th-they're for Ran-san…Ki-Kiseki asked me to drop them off…because he was busy…"

Amu smiled "Oh, okay." She reached over and took them from him "I'll go put them in water, stop them dying."

"O-okay…" Tadase followed Amu into the kitchen and watched as she filled a vase with water and placed the flowers inside. "Did you just get out of the bath?" he asked.

Amu turned and frowned "Huh…?" She looked down and realized she was still wearing her bathrobe. She blushed in embarrassment "Oh….oh yeah…um…you knocked before I had a chance to get changed." She grabbed the kettle and filled it with water "I'll just make you a coffee then go get dressed."

"Okay."

-X-

Ikuto scowled as he fell back onto the bed and linked his arms behind his head. She never mentioned a boyfriend before. He glared at the ceiling. For some reason it seemed like a very important fact…a fact which greatly irritated him. Sitting up Ikuto sighed. He was bored again.

He looked around the room. She told him not to rummage through her stuff…but everything was looking at him so temptingly…he smirked as he jumped to his feet and sauntered over to her drawers on the other side of the room. He opened the bottom one and his smirk grew. "Jackpot." He whispered.

He pulled a pair of pastel pink panties from the drawer and sighed "Disappointing." He murmured, his smirk drooping as he noticed that the rest of the underwear looked pretty much the same, all pastel colors with occasional frills, bows or lace along the edges.

He caught sight of a scrap of paper peeking out from the back. He grabbed it and discovered it was a napkin….with something drawn on it. As he realized what the drawing was of his smirk returned. Inspiration hit him as he looked at the drawing. His smirk grew as he stood up and pulled off his shirt. (OMG!!!! *faints*)

Time to have some fun.

-X-

"So how are things going at your new job Amu-san?"

Amu smiled wryly as she dropped a teaspoon of sugar into Tadase's mug "It's a mix. The guy I help is a perverted asshole who enjoys torturing me. But everyone else is pretty nice."

Tadase smiled "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself."

Amu held back a scoff. Yeah, if you enjoyed being chased by random mobs while you tried to get home. "Yeah, it's great!" She poured the water into Tadase's coffee "Milky?" she asked as she grabbed the milk.

"Yes please."

She smiled and poured enough milk into the drink to make it turn a beige color. She left hers black. She needed the caffeine. "Here you go." She said handing Tadase his mug before grabbing her own. "Shall we sit in the lounge?"

"Sure." Tadase nodded, smiling gently. He turned and led the way through the door and down the hallway to the corridor. But they were stopped when they neared the couch by a annoyingly familiar voice.

"_Amu-chaaaaan_…." Amu's eyes widened as a pair of arms slipped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder "Come back to bed…." Ikuto mumbled huskily. Just loud enough for the surprised and confused Tadase to hear.

Amu was frozen in shock. She was wearing a bathrobe, Ikuto was topless and he was telling her to come back to bed….what must Tadase be thinking?!

"Wh-who are you?" the blond demanded his face twitching in uncertainty. A smug smile slid onto Ikuto's face.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu-chan is my PA." he answered. "Now if you don't mind…" he started to pull Amu back to the bedroom.

Tadase narrowed his eyes and Amu regained enough sense to speak and dig her heals into the carpet "Ta-Tadase-kun! Don't listen to him! Hes lying! We never did anything!"

Ikuto pouted "Amu-chan….don't tell me you've forgotten everything already!" he nibbled her ear "Do I have to remind you?"

Amu squeaked and blushed furiously "G-get off me you per-perverted alley cat!" she screamed struggling in his arms.

Tadase was glaring at Ikuto still "Tsukiyomi….Ikuto…? You mean the playboy singer of the band Stray?"

Amu and even Ikuto frowned "Playboy…?"

Tadase suddenly snapped and grabbed Amu's arm pulling her towards him "Stay away from Amu-san! You may get your own way with other women but Amu-san will not be one of them!" he exclaimed.

Amu relaxed and swooned in Tadase's arms "Tadase-kun…"

"I won't let you beat me!"

Amu's cloud nine popped and spluttered as she caught sight of the challenging look in Tadase's eyes…he wouldn't let Ikuto beat him…but…did that mean he was just seeing this as a competition?!

Ikuto's smirk grew "Sounds like a challenge, Kiddy King."

Amu squeaked as she looked back and forth between the men. Wait…if the challenge was that the other wouldn't have her…did that mean…she was just a prize?!


	5. Faux Boyfriends Are The New Black

Its late I know sorry. No battle YET. I've decided to save that for later. Now allow me to sleep. I stayed up all night to finish this and its below my standards so I'm annoyed. Night night. *falls on keyboard snoring*

Chapter 5

In a dark room in the middle of Tokyo, the shadow of a tall female figure stood in a wall length window, a glass in hand. There was a knock at the door, "Come in." A low toned female voice called.

A door opened somewhere in the room allowing a slit of light to flow into the room for a moment, revealing the shadowed female's high heeled purple strappy shoes. A short skittish man entered the room holding a manila envelope to his chest, "H-hello Ho-"

"Did you bring the evidence?" The woman interrupted.

"Y-yes. I have them r-right here." The man stuttered stumbling over to the window and handing her the envelope.

The woman snatched it from his hands and ripped it open, pulling out a small pile of photographs. Flipping through them she found that each one contained the images of a pink haired woman and a familiar blue haired idol. She stopped flipping through them and lifted a certain photo from the pile. In the photograph, the idol was feeding the girl food from his plate. The woman's fingers crumpled the edges as she grit her teeth and growled.

"Hinamori Amu… you shall pay for this…!"

-X-

"Tsukiyomi-san?" Amu called sweetly, smiling at the blue haired demon. The 'demon', Tsukiyomi Ikuto, returned her smile.

"Yes Amu?"

"Would you please…" She paused and Ikuto leaned towards her, "UNTIE ME!!!" Ikuto merely blinked in response to Amu's roar. After a moment his Cheshire cat grin slid onto his face.

"Now where would the fun be if I untied you after all the effort I put into tying you up in the first place?" He asked playfully.

Amu who sat tied onto a chair glared at him and felt tears of frustration pricking at her eyes, "You….you HORRIBLE JERK!!!!" She cried.

"Aw, no need for insults Nezumi-chan." Amu's teary glare was turned on Aoyama Ryou who was grinning at her from the corner of the room. "Ikuto just wants you to look pretty…" Amu's glared intensified and Ryou twitched fearfully, "I-I mean… prettier!" When Amu's glare didn't leave him he whimpered and hid behind his twin brother Aoyama Hibiki, "Hide me!"

Hibiki chuckled. "Hey now, hiding behind me won't help. Amu-chan already knows that I don't have anythi…" He trailed off when he found Amu glaring at him. He laughed sheepishly, "I'm getting the glare for not helping you aren't I…?"

Amu nodded firmly, "I hate you all." She growled.

Ikuto sighed, "Now, now, Amu, this is for the best, remember?"

Amu struggled for freedom in the chair, "I don't care!!! I will not be your partner for this dance Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!"

5 Hours Earlier

"Yo Hinamori!" Amu turned at the sound of the familiar voice, Takara Mizuki was stomping towards her wearing a fashionable black boyfriend jacket, a pair of denim skinny jeans, black suede boots and a black hat bearing a grey skull badge.

"Ohayo Takara-san." Amu greeted, "You're looking very… nice today. Do you have a performance today?" The female Easter Inc. star frowned before looking down at her attire.

"Oh no, I have a signing. This is just something my manager made me wear." Her expression turned serious, "So did you hear about the idea those stupid big wigs are forcing on us?!"

Amu blinked, "Huh?"

"This stupid DANCE they've organized!!!" Mizuki cried her cheeks slightly pink. Amu could tell from the look in the girl's eyes that she was panicked, "All of Easter's top ranking employee's have to attend!!"

Amu frowned, "What's do bad about that?" She asked.

Mizuki seemed close to tears as her blush deepened, "Maybe not to you, but you're not the one being ORDERED to bring a guest!!"

"I still don't see what's wrong with that Takara-san…" The pink haired girl muttered.

Mizuki glared at her, "A guest OF THE OPPOSITE SEX Hinamori!"

Amu's eyes widened, "Oh! Ooh!!"

"Exactly..." The girl moaned leaning against the nearby wall, "Just who the hell am I gonna convince to go to that stupid dance with me…?!"

Amu placed her hand on her chin in thought, "Don't you have a male cousin or relative who will go with you?"

"Don't you think I've already thought of that?" Mizuki sighed, "I have la lot of male cousins, but they all know what my dancing abilities are like. When I asked my cousin Haru if he'd come, he hung up on me."

Amu gulped and patted the girl's shoulder hesitantly, "Th-there there Takara-san… I'm sure you'll find somebody…?"

"Yeah Mizuki-chan, after all, you could always go with m-GAH!"

Takara stood over Ryou who now lay on the floor, her fist raised and her cheeks red, "I may be getting desperate here Baka-Aoyama…. But I will not lower myself to dare letting you win me over…"

Hibiki suddenly rushed over, appearing, like his brother, from seemingly nowhere, "S-Sorry Takara-chan. He was too fast for me."

Mizuki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her face still a little red, "Well just do as I suggested and keep him on a leash." She growled.

In response, Ryou sat up with a grin, "Mizuki-chan, you can put me on a leash anyt-OOF!" He was cut off by Mizuki digging her foot into his stomach.

"Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself hentai..." The silver haired girl growled, glaring down at Ryou before storming away without another word.

Amu and Hibiki laughed sheepishly as Ryou groaned below them. Amu turned to Hibiki and smiled, "So have you found someone to take to the dance yet Hibiki-san?"

The older twin smiled. "Not yet. I might ask Watarai Misaki from the front desk,"

Amu grinned thinking of the wedding obsessed woman from the front desk, "I'm sure she'd be thrilled Hibiki-san."

Hibiki returned Amu's smile. The pair jumped as Ryou suddenly stood up and grabbed Amu's hand, "Okay then bro, you take Misaki-chan and Nezumi-chan will come with me, right Nezu—GWAH!!!!"

Amu and Hibiki blinked at the foot with had kicked Ryou away from Amu, "Now now Ryou, what have I told you about playing with Amu?" Ikuto, none other than the owner of the leg, chided.

Ryou groaned and pouted, answering with a simple, "Don't."

"Exactly." Ikuto purred, "Besides, Amu is accompanying me to the dance."

"I am...? WAIT! WHAT!!?!?! WHO SAID-" Amu demanded stomping over to Ikuto.

Ikuto looked down at her blankly. "I did."

"Uh uh! I don't think so! No way! Go with someone else!!" Amu growled.

Ryou walked over to stand beside Hibiki. "But if you don't go with him then he'll have to go with-MMPH!"

Hibiki covered his brother's mouth. "Um... someone the chairman makes him go with...!"

Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a better choice for me." She huffed dramatically.

Ikuto smirked and placed his arm around Amu's shoulders, "Really now. Well we never said you'd have a choice did we Amu-chan?"

Amu's eyes widened in fear as Ikuto's hands pinned her arms to her side, "Wha-HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!" She screamed as she was lifted into the air and over Ikuto's shoulder, "LET ME GO!!!" She yelled pounding on Ikuto's back.

Ryou grinned from behind them as Hibiki looked helplessly guilty, "There there Nezumi-chan. Ikuto just doesn't want you running off before the big night. Besides, we need to make you look all prettiful!"

"SHADDAP RYOU!!!" Amu roared. The drummer squeaked and hid behind his brother.

-X-

Back in the present

"LET ME GO!!!" Amu screamed kicking her feet as Ryou and Hibiki dragged her chair through a doorway. Ikuto smirked as Amu was dragged past him, literally kicking and screaming, "CURSE YOU TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!"

"Tsukiyomi-kun, do you have any preferences for the style?" Ikuto turned to face the stylish woman beside him and smiled.

"Just make her look more beautiful then she already is." He said when Amu was out of hearing range.

The woman smiled softly, "Will do Tsukiyomi-kun."

Amu scowled in the mirror as the woman approached her and huffed, "Just get this over and done with." She muttered her shoulders drooping.

The woman smiled, "My name is Ninomiya Momo by the way. It's nice to meet you Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi-kun and the twins have spoken about you quite a lot."

Amu blinked and her shoulders eased, "They... they have?"

Momo nodded, "Being a hair stylist has advantages in this business." She said, her smile growing to a mischievous grin, "A lot of people find it easier to talk to us so I sometimes find myself part-timing unofficially as a therapist of sorts." She laughed and Amu relaxed as Momo began to run her fingers through Amu's hair. "So Hinamori-san is there any special way you've always wanted your hair. After all, Tsukiyomi-kun IS paying for all of this..." She grinned at Amu in the reflection in the mirror, "He can be a pain sometimes but he has his uses."

Amu opened her eyes which had drifted shut while Momo had been playing with her hair. She stared at her reflection thoughtfully. She could have it ANY way she wanted? Slowly, a smile slid onto Amu's face, "Now that you mention it..."

-X-

Meanwhile, a certain blonde pop princess was storming through the busy streets of Tokyo. Her red haired manager followed closely behind, "Utau! Utau-chan wait!" Hoshina Utau ignored the cries and continued striding through the crowds who parted for her as she did.

It had been too much of a hassle to wear a disguise today. She needed to find someone, anyone. It was necessary for the completion of her plan. She had to get Ikuto back! No matter what stupid pink haired witches stood in her way.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled and Utau turned into a nearby ramen shop. Planning to get your guy back can make a girl hungry. She walked in and sat at the counter, "One miso ramen." She told the waitress rudely.

Utau turned to watch the door. When Yukari didn't burst through them after a minute, Utau realised that the woman had lost track of her. Then again, Utau smirked; it was pretty easy to lose her manager. Besides, it meant she didn't have to deal with the woman's nagging.

"Uh...um... Hoshina-san...?" Utau turned back to the waitress behind the counter. Her miso ramen was now in front of her along with a small notebook and pen, "I-I was wondering i-if I could have your... your autograph..." The waitress stuttered.

Utau nodded and picked up the pen and notebook. Suddenly she found herself surrounded by demanding fans, screaming for autographs or dates, "O-OI! Back off! Oi!" The blonde sound herself being pulled left and right, squished by her so-called fans until suddenly, somebody grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd and out of the store.

She collapsed when she was finally safe in an alley way, "Yo, are you okay?" She looked up at the sound of her saviour's voice. Messy auburn hair and sparkling green eyes, he stared down at her in worry. Utau nodded hesitantly and his face lit up in a bright grin which made her heart thump. She mentally kicked herself for reacting in such a way. "I was worried that those guys would suffocate you back there." He laughed, "I thought you celebrities were supposed to wear disguises when travelling the streets of us common folk." He laughed and Utau blushed.

"B-baka! Just what is it that you find so funny?!" She demanded standing and glaring up into the man's face. The man just chuckled.

"Nothing nothing." He held out his hand in greeting, "I'm Souma Kukai by the way. It's nice to meet you Hoshina-chan."

Utau pursed her lips stubbornly and ignored his hand. Something about this guy grated her nerves. But then again... maybe.... She placed her hands on her hips, "Souma, how would you like to help me in a little matter..." She purred.

-X-

"Where IS she!? We're gonna be late Ikuto! Maria don't like it when her sweetie face is late." Ryou said his face deadly straight.

Ikuto and Hibiki stared at the drummer incredulously, "Maria…?" Ikuto repeated.

"Ma-ri-a." Ryou said, nodding firmly.

"You mean… the Italian fashion model… Maria Gucharez?" Hibiki asked slowly. Ryou nodded again. "The same Maria Gucharez that-"

"Stalks me?" Ikuto interrupted arching an eye brow.

"She does not stalk you Ikuto!!!" Ryou argued childishly.

Ikuto's eyebrow rose a little more, "She follows me around whenever she's in town. She rang every bar in Tokyo just to find out where you'd taken me out last month." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She was looking for me!!! She said so!!" Ryou cried comically.

Ikuto and Hibiki sighed, "Who are you guys talking about?" The boys all turned and met the golden eyed stare of Ikuto's personal assistant. She blinked at them innocently, fussing with the skirt of her white sweet Lolita style dress unconsciously. She blushed upon realising that they were staring. "Oi, I asked you a question." She muttered.

Slowly, Ikuto smirked softly, "Hmmm... that's a very pretty dress Amu..." He cooed, walking behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Amu's cheeks were turning red when Ikuto's hand suddenly dropped to her thigh, "Very short..."

Amu's high heeled ribbon strapped shoe suddenly connected with Ikuto's foot and the man released Amu with a pained grunt. Amu turned and glared at him, her cheeks slightly pink, "I know you all too well now Tsukiyomi-san." She growled before storming away over to Hibiki and Ryou's sides. She turned back, a slight scowl present on her face, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Ikuto grinned.

-X-

They were walking up the main steps of the mansion Easter had booked for the occasion when a girl suddenly squealed, running down the steps and throwing her arms around Ikuto. "Ikuto!!!!" She cried, "I've missed you so much darling~!"

Amu arched an eyebrow in amusement as Ikuto seemed to grimace in repulsion as he attempted to unlock the female's arms from around his neck. Hibiki sent her a shrug with a grin as Ryou sobbed silently beside him. "Gucharez-san…" Ikuto growled, "Let go… I can't breathe…"

Amu's eyes widened, "Gucharez… Oh! You're Ryou's date right?"

Maria Gucharez blinked at Amu in confusion, "Um… who…?" She suddenly noticed Ryou near her, "OH! Oh yes… I'm Ryou's date…" She exclaimed rushing to the red head's side and linking her arm with his before narrowing her eyes at Amu, "And you are?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm Hinamori Amu-"

"My date." Ikuto said smugly, pulling Amu to his side his arm.

Amu flushed bright red, still not used to being called that. Even if it was one night, "Tsuki-"

"Ikuto. Call me Ikuto, Amu-koi." He drawled gazing at her, it was all for show though, only Amu could see the evil smirk in Ikuto's eyes. She held back the temptation to stomp her foot on his once more.

Instead she grit her teeth and forced a smile, "I wouldn't dare disrespect you in that way, Tsu-ki-yo-mi-saaaan." She said. Ikuto's smile stayed in place and Amu found her own forced smile slipping nervously. What was he up to…?

His arm tightened around her waist, "Have it your way Amu-koi, But I promise, you'll be calling me Ikuto by the end of the night." Amu leaned away. Okay… THAT seemed serious. She scowled a little. 'Dream on Ikuto. Wait… DAMN IT!!!' She mentally smacked herself. Sure, he may not have heard it, but it was still a point lost in her battle against him.

Ryou snickered, "Oi Ikuto, maybe you should get a room?" Amu scowled at him before suddenly noticing Maria glaring at her viciously. The pinked haired woman was suddenly reminded of an incident involving another of Easter's music idols and felt the urge to hide in a closet… unfortunately there were none in sight.

Ikuto's voice cut through her thoughts of fear with a single sentence, "I believe we will at the end of the night Ryou." This time, Amu gave in to temptation. "YOW!"

"Ikuto!"

"…Amu-chan… I don't think you know your own strength sometimes…"

"Oh I do Aoyama-san."

-x-

After recovering from his injury Ikuto led Amu into the building, Ryou had long since dragged Maria ahead after hearing his favourite song playing from within. He glared at her playfully out the corner of his eye, "You know Amu, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to avoid dancing with me tonight…" She flinched. She hadn't thought of the fact that she may have to dance with Ikuto.

She avoided answering his question, not knowing how to answer and turned to Hibiki, "So who did you ask Aoyama-san?"

The red head smiled shyly, "Well…"

"Oi! Aoyama!" The group turned to find none other than Takara Mizuki wobbling over to them in a pair of black and white high healed stilettos. She stumbled and Hibiki caught her before she landed on her face. The girl blushed.

"Are you okay Takara-san?" Hibiki asked his eyes clearly showing worry. Mizuki just pushed him away, her face glowing red in embarrassment.

"I'm fine!" She barked. Watching from the sidelines, a slow smile of realisation slid onto Amu's face.

"Ahhh…" she mumbled attempting to keep the smile from her face.

Ikuto turned, having heard her, "What?" He asked.

"Takara-san is Aoyama-san's date!" She chirped. Hibiki turned and nodded.

"Ye-" He was suddenly interrupted by Mizuki who's face had risen in color and was now a shade of neon red.

"SO WHAT!? IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS ACCOMPANYING EACHOTHER OKAY!?" She blurted before grabbing Hibiki's wrist, "C'mon Aoyama, I want some punch."

Amu and Ikuto stared at the retreating couple and after a moment, Ikuto smirked. "So Amu… you CAN dance right?"

Amu blushed furiously at Ikuto's 'innocent' question. "Of course I can you-!!!"

"Then lets go." Ikuto grabbed her hand in his and pulled her over to the dance floor where many couples and groups were converging. Amu blushed furiously as Ikuto attempted to have her dance with him. "Amu, just dance, please? Its not like I'll bite you or anything…"

"Maybe not but you're acting extremely out of character…" She said raising her voice slightly so Ikuto could hear her over the music.

In response the blue haired man smiled in a mischievous manner. He pointed as discreetly as possible to over to a group of people who appeared to be reporters before leaning over so his mouth was next to her ear, "The director of Easter wants me to seem more sociable in the eyes of the press."

"Eh?" Amu mumbled confused.

Ikuto pulled her closer slightly making Amu blush once again. Amu could feel his grin against her face as he whispered into her ear. "You're playing my girlfriend for the night Amu-koi~"

Amu was silent for a moment, a smile on her face which bordered on the insane side. As he glanced at her face from the corner of his eye, Ikuto was glad he had shielded her from the eye of the press who were eagerly snapping photographs of them.

"Tsukiyomi-san…" Amu whispered, the smile still present on her face. "Tomorrow morning… when no one is looking… I'm going to kill you…"

Ikuto grinned. Amu's reactions were the perfect source of entertainment. He straightened himself once Amu's creepy smile had gone. "That's fine with me Amu-_koi_." He said with a small smile. "So, may we dance now?" He asked. Amu opened her mouth to reply but the tightening of Ikuto's hand on her waist cut her off. Ikuto froze as a shiver ran down his spine.

Amu looked up at his face in confusion. "Are you okay Tsukiyomi-san?" She noted the sweat beading on his forehead.

"… I'm fine…" he mumbled as his eyes darted back and forth, examining every face that surrounded them. He appeared nervous Amu thought. Why…? "Lets go." Ikuto muttered moving his hand from her waist to her wrist and pulling her through the crowd.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi-san!" Amu protested as she was pulled towards the bar. The crowd began parting at the sight of Ikuto, making their journey easier. But that was where the escape failed it seemed. As they near the bar, a blonde woman stepped into view and Ikuto cursed his luck.

Amu crashed into his back as he suddenly stopped. "Tsukiyomi-san…?" She mumbled rubbing her forehead as she lifted her eyes to his face, wondering what had caused him to stop like that.

"Kobanwa Ikuto." Amu blinked at the slightly familiar voice and glanced around Ikuto and saw none other than Hoshina Utau standing in all her blonde, beautiful glory. Amu's eyes widened in fear as she hid behind Ikuto only to be pulled to his side by Ikuto himself. The blue haired rock star held her to his side in a 'comfort blanket' sort of way as if she would make him feel better. Amu stifled a giggle as an image of a baby Ikuto cuddling a comfort blanket popped into her head. Shame he wasn't still as cute as she imagined he was when he was a child.

"Utau." Iktuo greeted with a nod. "So you found yourself a date?"

Amu watched Utau nod with a small smirk. "Its me Ikuto. Of course I found a date." She turned her head, "So… um… Kukai-kun!" Amu frowned at her hesitation to say her date's name before her eyes widened at the sight of a familiar face.

"Kukai!?" The brunette man who had just strolled over to Utau with a drink in hand turned at Amu's exclamation.

"Ah! Hinamori!" He returned, pointing at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Tsukiyomi's PA, I'm with him." She pulled herself from Ikuto and walked over to her friend, hugging him. "What about you?"

Kukai hugged Amu with the arm that didn't have a drink in hand. "Ah, Idol-chan asked me to come as her date to-"

Utau cut off the rest of his sentence with an insane forced laugh. "Kukai-koi! Don't be silly! You're here as my boyfriend, REMEMBER?" She grit her teeth and glared at him forcefully as she pushed Amu away and glued herself to Kukai's arm.

The brunette blinked. "Eh? Oh, oh yeah," he laughed, "I forgot sorry." Utau giggled with a fake smile and took his drink from him.

"It must be all that alcohol you're drinking _Kukai-koi_." She purred handing it to a passing waitress who was walking around offering drinks. Utau then turned back to Kukai who was sadly watching his drink disappear through the crowd. "I know it's an open bar sweetie but you shouldn't drink so much, we don't want you getting drunk do we?"

Amu laughed, clearly not noticing anything odd like Ikuto currently was. "I've been telling him that since high school Hoshina-san. You're fighting a long lost battle."

Ikuto stepped forward and pulled Amu back, attaching her to his side once again. Amu frowned wondering if he did see her as a comfort blanket. "You know Utau's… boyfriend Amu?" The pinkette silently praised the gods at the lack of the koi being placed on the end of her name before answering.

"Kukai is one of my best friends from my school years." She said with a smile. Ikuto grunted nodding, his eyes glued to the new 'couple' suspiciously.

Utau smirked. "Is something wrong Ikuto?"

Ikuto arched an eyebrow incredulously. "Not really…" He muttered before pausing, "Actually," he smirked a little, "I was wondering. Are you two really a couple Kukai? Or is this just another of Utau's stunts to make me jealous?"

Utau's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about Ikuto!? Of course we're dating!!"

Amu glared at Ikuto, "Don't be so rude Ikuto!!" She ordered. Ikuto ignored her.

"Really? Then how about you kiss him."

Utau's face dropped in horror. "Wh-what!? N-Now!?" Her eye twitched as she turned to look at Kukai who's cheeks were now slightly pink. He merely grinned sheepishly.

Ikuto nodded. "Here. Now." He smirked. "Is there something wrong with kissing your boyfriend Utau?"

"Ikuto! Stop this now!" Amu argued beside him. "You're behaving like a child!"

"Stay out of this Amu. This is between me and Utau." Amu twitched in fury at Ikuto's order. "Well Utau? Are you two really a couple or not?"

Utau glanced at Kukai, then back at Ikuto. She repeated this process a few times before finally coming to a decision it appeared, if the firm set of her chin was anything to go by. She turned to Kukai. "Your services are no longer needed." She told the brunette, confusing Amu endlessly before she was suddenly pushed from Ikuto's side as Utau kissed a shocked Ikuto forcefully.

"EH!?" Was Kukai and Amu's identical response to the display, the anonymous spectators around the room either watched and jeered or snapped photographs.

Ikuto struggled to break free. "Utau! Stop this!" He growled before hissing. "For the last time! We're siblings!!!"

Amu and Kukai were the only ones to hear. They both blinked in confusion. "You're…"

"Siblings…?" They asked. Ikuto, having finally managed to push Utau from him nodded.

"Utau is my little sister."

The blonde pouted childishly. "SO WHAT! We can still have-MMPH!!" Ikuto covered her mouth with his hand and sighed.

"Please. Just be quiet now Utau." Amu and Kukai twitched at all the possibilities of that sentence.

-x-

Amu was greeted at the main doors by Suzu as they both walked up to the entrance of Easter Inc. "I hear you had an eventful night Amu-chan." Amu just scowled.

"Why did no one tell me that Hoshina Utau is Tsukiyomi's sister?" She growled.

Suzu blinked. "We didn't?"

Amu slapped her face in exasperation. "Never mind…" She sighed. "So who did you go with? We never did find you." Amu said talking of how she, Ikuto and Ryou - who had 'lost' Maria somehow - had searched for her.

Suzu blushed and looked at her feet. "Oh… Just a friend… But we never stayed long anyway…"

"I see…" Amu muttered watching Suzu closely. Was something bothering her about her 'friend'?

"Oh yeah!" Suzu suddenly exclaimed struggling to pull something from her briefcase while they stood in the elavator. "You need to see something."

"What is it?" Amu asked as Suzu handed her the entertainment section of a major newspaper. Her eyes widened and her eyebrow twitched at the sight of the full color pictures on the front. IKUTO'S GIRLFRIEND AND HER LOVE RIVAL! A photograph of herself and Ikuto dancing, Ikuto whispering in her ear, herself being pushed away by Utau who was kissing Ikuto and a final one of Ikuto kissing her on the cheek but the way the photograph had been taken as well as Ikuto's well placed hand on her cheek and tilted head caused it to look like a full blown make out. Amu stared at it in silence for a moment before suddenly…

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryou grinned at the sound of Amu's voice and turned to Ikuto who sat on the sofa in their room at Easter. "Maybe you should run?"

Ikuto just grinned. "And miss all the fun? No way."


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, Keirii here, aka Amulet Strawberry. I know, I know, you guys are ultimately peeved off… -winces- I can imagine. But don't kill me, I'm begging you. I have a reason for the non-updating-ness, to put it simply, my brain has run dry on the plot.

But fear not!! You guys aren't the only one who loves this fic! So as a fellow fan as well as the author, I'm gonna rewrite it in hopes of being hit by writer fever!!! But this may take a while as I'm working on my original manga at the moment! –grins- Yes, I not only write, but draw too. If you guys wanna check my manga out, you'll be able to view it in time on my NEW DevArt page, onigiristar . deviantart .com , I haven't posted it yet – I'm waiting for my wonderful new manga marker pens which I ordered the other day so I can color it – but it'll be there soon, if you like angels, demons, humor, romance and action then I think you'll like it~ ^^

Oh and I'd like to thank anonymous reviewer, Baka-chan. That was an absolutely hilarious fake flame. I - and my friends - loved it x3 thanks so much!


End file.
